Der Sturrkopf
by Manya
Summary: Percy Weasley hatte es in seinem Leben noch nie leicht, aber als die Magie und mit ihr die Anführer des Phönixordens weichen, hat er ein familiäres Problem! Percy? Oneshot


Der Starrkopf

Es war nicht wirklich so als wäre er überrascht, als er ihre verdutzten Gesichter sah. Viel mehr hatte er damit gerechnet. Ein unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er seine Begrüßung wiederholte. „Mutter, Vater, schön euch wiederzusehen."

„Percy!" In den Augen seiner Mutter sah er die ersten Tränen aufsteigen, während sie erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund presste. Ein leichtes Zittern durchschoss ihren Körper und sie lehnte sich bebend an die Brust ihres Mannes. Sein Vater. Sein Vater hatte nicht einen einzigen Muskel bewegt, seit Percy erneut gesprochen hatte. Unsicher sah er seinen alten Herrn an und wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun oder lassen sollte. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt nach vorn, bewegte sich ein wenig näher an seine Familie heran.

„Wag es nicht!" Die eiskalte Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn erstarren.

Alles Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er in das wütende Antlitz des Mannes blickte. „Vater, ich.." „Schweig!" Erschrocken zuckte Percy zusammen, ging langsam einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wie kannst du es wagen", die blauen Augen funkelten ihn wütend an, „jetzt noch bei uns aufzutauchen? Nach all dem wirklich noch den Schneid besitzen, mir und deiner Mutter gegenüberzutreten !" Die Schultern seiner Mutter zuckten und bebten.

Ein riesiger Kloß bildete sich plötzlich in seinem Hals. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Nein, niemals. „Vater, ich.." „Schweig, habe ich gesagt!" Wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zuckte der Junge zusammen, wich noch einige Schritte rückwärts. „Reicht es dir nicht, was du uns schon angetan hast, musstest du wirklich auch noch zurückkehren!" Tränen des Zornes sammelten sich in den Augenwinkeln des alten Mannes, als dieser langsam und bedrohlich auf seinen Sohn zuschritt. „Wie kannst du es wagen uns noch einmal mit deiner Gegenwart zu beleidigen! Geh zurück zu deinen Todessern, wo du hingehörst und höre auf deine Mutter und mich noch mehr zu quälen!" Tränen stiegen in Percys Augen während die Worte seines Vaters tiefe, unheilbare Wunden in seiner Seele hinterließen.

Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt.

„Bitte, lasst mich erklären!", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch wieder schnitt ihm sein Vater das Wort ab. „Erklären? Was denn erklären? Willst du uns etwa erneut weißmachen, dass du ein Spion der weißen Seite warst! Dass ich nicht lache! Wie praktisch, dass ausgerechnet die Personen, die deine Geschichte widerlegen könnten gestorben sind, nicht wahr?" Das war alles so verdammt unfair. Verzweifelt biss sich der Junge auf die Unterlippe, ignorierte die Tränen, die seine Wangen herunterliefen. Die Einzigen, die von seiner Tätigkeit als Spion gewusst hatten, waren Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonegall gewesen. Beide waren gestorben, als die Magie aus der Welt gewichen war.

In ihrem letzten großen Kampf waren die Zauberstäbe von Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort aufeinander geprallt und hatten damit unabsichtlich eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst, die sowohl Lord Voldemort als auch die Magie in den Tod gerissen hatte. Mit einem Mal waren die Elfen, Einhörner und Drachen verschwunden. Plötzlich erschienen überall auf der Welt gut sichtbar die Häuser, die vorher mit Magie abgeschirmt worden waren. Die meisten jedoch nur noch als Ruinen, da die Magie auch die Stabilität des Hauses ausgemacht hatte. Viele waren umgekommen, als die Häuser plötzlich über ihnen zusammengekracht waren. So auch Ginny und Bill, die sich beide gerade im Fuchsbau aufgehalten hatten, während der Rest der Familie -ausschließlich Percy- in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gewesen war. Andere waren gestorben, weil ein Alter von über 100 Jahren für einen Zauberer zwar normal, für einen Muggle jedoch weit über der Zeit gewesen war. Mit der Magie hatten sich auch die zusätzlichen Lebensjahre der Betroffenen verabschiedet. Professor Dumbledore war vor den entsetzten Augen der Kämpfenden einfach zu Staub zerfallen, ebenso wie Professor McGonegall und einige andere der älteren Zauberer.

Doch nun stand er hier, auf der Beerdigung von Ginny und Bill Weasley, seinen Eltern gegenüber, die noch als Letzte in der kleinen Kapelle waren und wusste einfach nicht, wie er das Missverständnis aufklären sollte.

„Verschwinde endlich!", die Worte seines Vaters waren mit einem Mal so voller Hass, dass es ihm eiskalt dem Rücken hinunterlief. „Die Magie habt ihr gottverdammten Todesser uns schon genommen, wollt ihr uns nun auch noch unsere Seele nehmen? Niemals und nun verschwinde!" Es war, als hätte ihm sein eigener Vater ein Messer in den Rücken gestoßen. Unglaube gepaart mit Fassungslosigkeit kroch durch seine Adern. Wieso wollten sie ihm nicht glauben? Wieso konnten sie nicht einsehen, dass er bei den Todesser als Spion und nicht als aktives Mitglied eingestiegen war. Wieso brachten sie es noch nicht einmal fertig, ihrem eigenen Sohn zu vertrauen?

Wie betäubt drehte er sich um und verließ die kleine Kapelle. Schmerz breitete sich mit jedem Schritt mehr in ihm aus, schien ihn langsam von Innen zu verbrennen. Er hatte das alles doch nur für sie getan. Hatte all das Leid und den Hass nur für sie auf sich genommen, um im Notfall seine Familie vor dem Schlimmsten beschützen zu können. Um immer schon im Vorraus zu wissen, ob ein Anschlag auf das Leben der Weasleys geplant war. Langsam aber sicher regte sich noch etwas anderes in ihm. Wie, als hätte der Schmerz es aus der Tiefe gezerrt. Wut. Unbändige Wut auf seine Eltern, seine Familie, die nicht in der Lage zu sein schienen, auf ihren Sohn zu vertrauen. Seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, als er schließlich den kleinen Parkplatz hinter dem Friedhof erreichte. An ihrer Stelle hätte er sich vertraut, hätte darauf vertraut, dass er seiner Familie niemals schaden könnte. Sie niemals hätte verraten können, so sehr sie auch im Zwist gelegen hatten.

Eine kleine Person trat ihm entgegen, als er mürrisch die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche fischte. „Sie haben dir also nicht geglaubt", ihre Stimme klang nüchtern wie immer und nur an ihrem leicht gesenktem Kopf konnte er ihre Traurigkeit ablesen.

„Nein, haben sie nicht", fauchte er wütender als erwartet, doch sie zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Sie hatte seine Reaktion vorausgeahnt. „Gib ihnen Zeit, vielleicht erkennen sie ja dann, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast." Er schüttelte wütend und traurig zugleich seinen Kopf. „Das werden sie nicht! Wenn mein Vater sich einmal eine Meinung gebildet hat, dann bleibt er dabei. Egal, wie die Fakten auch liegen." Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie ihn an. „Findest du das nicht ein wenig engstirnig?" Er lachte bitter und sah auf in ihre schönen Augen. „Er ist ein Weasley! Ich ändere meine Meinung auch niemals." Ein melancholisches Lächeln schlich auf ihre Lippen, als sie einen Schritt vortrat und ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte. „Vielleicht solltest du einmal darüber nachdenken, dies zu ändern." Verwirrt legte er den Kopf schief, sah die Frau verständnislos an. „Wieso sollte ich?" Zärtlich zeichnete sie die Kontur seines Rippenbogens nach, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah.

„Weil die erste Meinung, manchmal nicht die richtige ist." Zweifelnd blickte er in ihre Augen, während er ihre Hand auf seiner Brust vorsichtig mit der seinen einfing. „Du meinst diese Slytherin-Gryffindor-Sache?" Sie stieß belustigt die Luft aus. „Slytherin-Gryffindor-Sache? Seit wann denn so wortgewandt, mein Lieber?" Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Sie schaffte es auch immer wieder ihn abzulenken. Ein diesmal ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge, als sie den Zeigefinger in seine Haut bohrte. „Aber ja, ich meine diese Slytherin-Gryffindor-Sache!" Nachdenklich blickte er sie an. Mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf sah sie zurück. „Du gibst wirklich nicht auf, oder?", fragte er schließlich seufzend und ließ seine Hand durch ihre schönen langen Haare streichen. Ein kurzes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte. „Natürlich nicht, Weasley, ich lasse mir solch eine Chance doch nicht durch die Lappen gehen."

Er schnaufte kurz, sich selbst nicht bewusst ob aus Verzweiflung oder Belustigung, bevor er die Frau schließlich vorsichtig am Arm packte. „Nun gut, wenn ich dich sowieso nicht mehr loswerde", meinte er schließlich ergeben und schenkte ihr ein scheues Lächeln, „kannst du auch gleich mit mir kommen!" Ihre Augen funkelten zufrieden, als sie sich von ihm zu seinem Wagen führen ließ. Es hatte zwar gedauert, aber endlich schien er begriffen zu haben, dass sie zum einen zwar Slytherin, zum anderen aber einfach nur Frau war.

Vielleicht würden auch seine Eltern irgendwann einmal einsehen, dass sie sich in ihrem Sohn getäuscht hatten. Vielleicht würden sie später einmal in der Lage sein, in ihm das Gleiche zu sehen, was auch sie in ihm sah. Sie erlaubte sich ein kurzes, verträumtes Grinsen, als sie sicher war, dass er es nicht sah, während sie beobachtete wie seine Haare im Fahrtwind wehten. Vielleicht aber würden es seine Eltern auch nie begreifen, aber für den Fall würde sich Pansy gern bereiterklären, dem Weasley eine neue Familie zu stellen. Aus eigener Produktion versteht sich.

**Ende**

Mal was anderes, ich hoffe, es hat wenigstens einem von euch gefallen :)**  
**


End file.
